The Too-Tall Gang
The Too-Tall Gang is a group of bullies led by Too-Tall Grizzly. They always go skinny dipping �� around at the lake pond, after they skipped school for a day, sometimes. And they always messing around with plants, they'd truly always sometimes urinating beautiful planted flowers as little bullying brat cubs, urinated the water lake pond after they finally finished swimming (idiotically), & they'd truly urinated a broken brickwalls as a hidden private restroom, but always been caught getting into law-breaking trouble by Officer Magaurite. Members 'Skuzz' The second-in-command of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a whoopee cap (a crown-like hat) and a green jacket. In the books, he doesn't talk as much as Too-Tall, but can be just as ruthless. In the 2003 cartoon, he tries to be sarcastic and ironical sometimes but tends to come off as more annoying. 'Smirk' The silly one of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a baseball cap, sometimes in a sideways position, and likes to build model airplanes in his spare time. He will sometimes actually have a "smirk" on his face. In the 2003 cartoon, he and Skuzz are seemingly closer to each other than they are with Too-Tall, since they have a lot in common personality-wise, as they are both follower-types, and have awkward moments. Smirk is however more boisterous than Skuzz. He seems to be less intelligent than Skuzz, and has some dumb moments with comical results. He is also, instead of Vinnie, the dumbest member of the gang. 'Vinnie' The most dim-witted member of the Too-Tall's gang. He wears a snowcap on his head similar to a skater, though only for looks. He does not understand much of the sarcasm from the rest of the gang and is often the one that Too-Tall teases when no one else is around. In the 2003 cartoon, he only made occaisional appearances and never talked. His name was also never mentioned. 'Unnamed Member' A member of the Too-Tall gang. He wears a beanie-like baseball cap with an upturned visor in the First-Time books, and a sailor's hat and a sailor's suit in the chapter books. He is possibly the most minor of the gang as he does not appear as often as the other gang members, as well as the fact he was never named. Trivia (2003 Berenstain Bears cartoon show) The gang aren't as sarcastic and mean as they are in the books and aren't as reckless. Too-Tall's main talent is singing, but he claimed to have other "talents" such as giving a "super strong, biscript handshake, " and playing the harmonica with his nose. Too-Tall is sometimes shown to be friends with the protagonists. Queenie is the cub Too-Tall is the nicest to. Skuzz has the highest voice of the gang, while Too-Tall has the lowest. A coloring book once misidentified Skuzz as Too-Tall. Unlike the books, no mention of a relationship was made between Too-Tall and Queenie, though she did sometimes hang out with the gang and she often got along with them well. Skuzz and Smirk often get along very well, but they once in a while get into arguments, such as on Halloween when they argued about who was Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber. This argument was stopped by Too-Tall when he shouted at them to be quiet before grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. Smirk has less color on his clothes than in the books. Also, his upper lip has a more divided, animal-like look to it, while in the books his upper lip is more straight. Skuzz and Smirk(Smirk believing this more)are revealed in "White Water Adventure" to think Too-Tall knows everything.Too-Tall felt pressure from this, and he at first didn't want them to know he didn't. Skuzz and Smirk were however okay in the end with Too-Tall not knowing everything. Skuzz tends to state the obvious. Skuzz may be bad at chess, or games in general, since Too-Tall pointed out, "I bet if Skuzz played against himself, he'd still lose!" This comment could however had been just Too-Tall teasing him. None of their parents are ever shown--but it's revealed in "The Double Dare" that they do have parents and that they do care about their behavior. Smirk's voice actor (James Eckhouse, born 1955) was the oldest voice actor for the gang, Too-Tall's voice actor (Gage Knox, born 1989) was around six months older than Skuzz's voice actor (Patrick Salvagna, born 1990). It’s implied that Queenie has a crush on Too-Tall. Trivia (Berenstain Bears books) Too-Tall is good with kittens--he actually lent Brother his hat to put a stray kitten in that Brother found. Too-Tall also gave Brother advice on caring for it. This redeeming quality of Too-Tall's came as quite as surprise to Brother. He is also a skilled dancer. Skuzz is the only character in the books shown being high. While he was high, he stole Queenie's bicycle, did "wheelies", then crashed it into a parked police car. He was then taken by ambulance to a hospital, and when Brother and Sister visited him, he refused to admit he took any drugs. It was later revealed that it was Too-Tall that gave him the happy pills, though he didn't seem to sarcastic Skuzz any harm. Skuzz's jacket color has changed sometimes. One color was red, another green, and another blue. His hat is usually gray, but it was also a light blue before. Vinnie has the sharpest nose of the gang. In the 1985 TV series, Too-Tall leads an entirely different gang than from the books and 2003 series, consisting of a cub with a light purple, long-sleeved collared shirt named Waldo, a unnamed shorter cub with a blue, short-sleeved shirt, and a taller cub with a blue and white striped, long-sleeved shirt named Clyde. Skuzz seems to have more or less dislike for Queenie, since he was shown frowning at her after she got mad at Too-Tall, he called her "fickle" behind her back, and he was upset at Too-Tall for voting for her at school. Too-Tall and Skuzz are close to each-other, while Smirk and Vinnie are close. Photos Too tall gang.png Gang book photo.png|The Too-Tall gang as they appear in a chapter book. Playing basketball with brother.png Proud Too-Tall.png|Too-Tall feels pride after Brother raves about his singing. Category:Characters Category:The Too-Tall Gang Category:Bullies Category:Henchmen Category:Villains